


That Wasn't Meant To Be

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Broken Promises, Broken Up, Dan's POV, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Its literally just angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, POV First Person, Phan - Freeform, Sad, Short One Shot, im sorrrrrrrrry, looking back, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan recounts the night it happened.The night it all ended.





	That Wasn't Meant To Be

I stuffed my hands deeper into my jacket pockets as I wandered down the darkening, empty streets of London.

Was this the safest thing to be doing? 

Probably not. 

Did I care? 

Not in the slightest.

I was too busy thinking, if you can call it that. 

It was more like I was drowning in my own thoughts, and there was no one there to pull me back out again. 

At least not anymore.

 

That damn scene replaying over and over in my mind.

The tears. 

The yelling. 

God, there was so much yelling. 

It was loud. 

Deafening loud. 

The hurt that was so clearly etched on every centimeter of that beautiful man's face as he stood in front of me.

He mirrored exactly how I felt.

Broken.

 

I screwed up. 

Hell, we both did.

One too many times.

We knew things weren't working. 

We'd known for awhile those things needed to change in order for it to get better.

We were grasping at any chance we had and we were kidding ourselves.

We weren't thinking about the inevitable. 

We were just pretending it wasn't falling apart all round us.

 

We just didn't want to lose each other.

But in the end, we did anyway. 

And with so much extra collateral damage.

I shattered his heart and that alone, broke mine in more ways then one.

We let things get too far for way too long.

We wanted each other and nothing else.

No matter what it took or what it cost.

I think we both learned a lot from that relationship, but we lost so much more because of it.

We put in so much effort to make it work, so that we could have a future together, only to find out all that effort was wasted.

 

At one time we loved each other, maybe a little too much for our own good.

We had beautiful intentions, it just wasn't enough.

We tried to force something that was never going to work, no matter how we went about it.

We had to let go.

 

And now? 

Well, everyone says now I try to forget.

The pain, the love, the feelings, the memories. 

All of it. 

Although, when you have been in love like we were, that's a lot easier said then done.

Even when that love brought you so much heartbreak. 

 

It's been two years now. 

To the very day.

We've both moved on and yet, that same scene is still replaying over and over again in my head like a broken record.

I don't think I can ever forget.

At least not fully.

There might come a day I can't remember every detail of his face. 

But the way he made me feel-

Not in a billion years.

Why?

Because Phil Lester was my soulmate that just wasn't meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk- check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
